Inferno
by dreamingpickle
Summary: It's been years since the war ended and the Resistance crumbled as easily as a cookie in a clenched fist. The Empire has since flourished in the defeat of the Rebels. In this AU there is a hierarchy in which those who wield the Force are the Elite. Sabine is a parentless girl from the lowest levels of Coruscant that has nothing but the Force. Full summary inside. Sabine is Rey.


_**Summary:**_

 _ **It's been years since the war ended and the Resistance crumbled as easily as a cookie in a clenched fist. The Empire has since flourished in the defeat of the Rebels. In this AU there is a hierarchy in which those who wield the Force are the Elite. Each seven years, those with enough force are chosen to train in the ways of the Force. Sabine is a parentless girl from the lowest levels of Coruscant that has nothing but the Force. She has never owned anything but now she wants everything. That includes him.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sabine is very much inspired by Rey, and orginally I wrote this with her in mind but I realised that there were somethings I wanted to change about her. So I namned her Sabine and made her slighly different but if you would rather read her as Rey, I am certain that Sabine is enough like Rey for one to picture Rey instead.**_

She hadn't been mentally prepared for when they had said her name, even though one should definitely be incase one's name is dreadfully called out through the always-as-quiet great hall. Why would she even? Her name was lowest on the list of people expected to rank. No one in her late family had ever had even near enough midi-chlorians to be considered. But yet, here she stands in an sparsely furnished room that only the most privileged of citizens will ever be allowed to enter. But the room is not empty, for all around her she stands encircled by people that are all here for the same reason as herself. Force-sensitivity.

They all stare att her with mixed expressions of surprise and distaste. Where she lives family matters. The power one's family have, to be accurate. And considering that her family was as powerless and ordinary as one's can be, it is expected for others to look upon her with uncertainty. For who is she to them? Who is she to anyone that matters in a society built on status and power?

Their stares make her uncomfortable. The way they make her skin crawl and bump from nervousness is an unforgivable sin that she should not have to endure. She wants to hide, not used to being the center of strangers attention. It's unnerving and quite frankly, she'd rather be anywhere else. But she can't be anywhere else because there is no other place for someone like her to go. If she's not here, she will be stuck with a lowly ranked job like the rest of the force blind. This is her chance at a better future, away from low status jobs and a life without opportunities. There is no way she won't do everything in her power to embrace it with widespread arms. No matter how unnerving her stranger-comrades are.

She doesn't immediately notice that the attention of her upper level socialite 'friends' have shifted but once she does, her breath sticks in her throat. She must look like an utter fool, for she can do nothing but stare at the dark heir of the Empire like an idiot. He does most likely not notice her staring as everyone else in the room is doing the same. Especially when many of those who do are very beautiful young ladies. Yet his ember eyes meet hers in an unnerving way which forces her gaze away. She is very thankful for her lowly status in that moment for the reason that he does not know of her. All the other of those who stare longingly at him have parents that do meaningful things for the Empire. The public knows their surnames and so, she is certain, that if she knows of them then so must the heir. He will think nothing of some lowly stranger staring at him when the Senator of Coruscant's daughter is eye fucking him. Especially when said girl happens to be the most beautiful person she has ever seen. No, she thinks calmingly, he will not notice.

The impossibly tall prince is not the last to enter the room but he keeps the attention like it's his birthright. In a way, one could even dare to say that, that is the case. No one in this room could compete for the attention that is so sinfully his. That is achingly obvious when each and everyone, including herself, is left to bask in the dark glory of the crown son of an Excellency.

"Hello everyone." Echoes a much familiar voice, even to her. It's enough to shift her intense attention from the looming figure that stands almost at the farthest back. Only she stands even farther away. At once everyone but the excellent figure before her falls into a kneeling, submissive position. She herself included though her movements not as smooth as everyone else.

"Rise, please." The voice is quite gentle coming from the Emperor himself though she suppose that must be because the people of this room are extraordinary and deserve a proper welcome. Unlike the people of her, she thinks bitterly. The bottom level scum that does not ever get to greet the Emperor in person, therefor her unsure kneeling.

Everyone rises at the Excellency's request. Disobeying would mean one's head and she is not about to get herself into an early grave now that she has a chance at a life not as pathetic as the one she's always expected.

"Today is a special day." And then comes the speech. There is always a dramatic speech about how paramount force-sensitive people are to this galaxy and today is no different. We help bring order and protect the power of those whose it's rightfully theirs yada yada. Nothing she hasn't heard on the propaganda screens a million times before. Several times a day the screens spout out props about how they should all honor and appreciate our force-sensitive uppers almost as much as they honor and love the first family of the galaxy. That the first family is the by far most force powerful of all does not get by her.

"Today is the first day of your official training. For some, the Force is completely new and for some, it's a very familiar thing. For all, this is the greatest opportunity of your lives." At this, his Excellency shifts his gaze to his son. "For many years ahead, many of you will train to master your abilities. It depends on the duties you want. Some simply wish to heal those who have dutifully defended our great Empire, while some wish to master every aspect that they possibly can in order to be able to crush those who seek the imperial family harm." She wants to scoff. Everything is always about the first family and she finds it the tiniest bit annoying. And she would not admit it out loud but there have been many times when she's wondered what it is that makes them so special. The force is strong with that family and they were the ones who one the war but is that really reason enough to force people into pathetic, dull lives with no real opportunities? Those with high levels of midi-chlorians acquire all those things the ordinary man dreams of whilst the rest lives meagre lives. Though she suppose that's what makes it possible for the privileged to live the way they do.

These are thoughts one should never utter and she is painfully aware of that. Her parents had done that. More even. Had it not been that she was nothing but a simple child she would be as dead as her parents. For her it's a constant battle of loyalty. She despises the Empire for executing her parents but she loathes her parents for choosing to rebel, knowing that it could only end one way. It was a helpless battle that they should've known they could not win and yet they chose to abandon her brother and herself for a lost cause. Her loyalty shifts from day to day, and hour to hour. All she knows is that she is loyal to herself. She is the most important person and only she can keep herself alive.

Nothing in her life has been easy. She lived in an orphan home for many years where the children were treated like animals. The madrases were stuffed with hay, the food was mushed military portions from the war and the house was a hierarchy were the strongest children came out on top. A few lucky bastards got adopted by rich families whom themselves could not have children. This was of course very rare. Many would rather go childless than adopt a most likely force blind child.

Deeply lost in the mids of her mind, she does not immediately notice when everyone sits down on the red carpeted floor. Once again she is the center of attention as she is the last to follow. She really acts like the dull scum they all thinks she is. Ashamed, she casts her eyes to the floor and keeps them glued there, determined not to embarrass herself further.

"I am Qardin Jorrier and I'll be your Master for all of your basic training." Says a grey-haired man she had not noticed had entered the room. He looks oddly kind, like someone one would not expect to find working for the Empire. By his odd robes she can tell that he is a Master, one of few. The only other that she knows of is the Emperor himself but he does not teach anyone but his own son and even then it is very sparse lessons. It is known and that is tradition. It is because there are things within the force that only the first family knows of but even then there is few who can execute them. It whats makes them so special. "Every seven years each citizen of the galaxy participates in a test to measure their midi-chlorian levels. Without them, life would not exist, and we would not know of the Force. We do this because it is our duty to learn the force, flourish it and master it. One can not quench it for the force works on its own and its will outweighs our own. The will of the force will seldom coordinate with your own but do not fight it. It only brings suffering and death." Each of the students in the room can tell that he speaks from experience. They call it gut feeling but Qardrin would call it the Force.

"We always wait seven years, but there has never more than ten people at once. This year is was only you seven. This is because being sensitive to the force is very rare and out the trillions that exists within this galaxy there is only forty or so alive that are sensitive to the force." Qardin continues to speak but she stops listening. She finds the constant buzzing in the room a lot more distracting and a lot more compelling han the old mans ancient talk. She hears it like a million flies buzzing through the wind and she imagines herself focusing on one, as if she were to catch it. It makes the buzzing sound higher. The more she focuses the less it sounds like a buzzing and more like a crowd of people. Her eyebrows knit in concentration for now she's pushing herself through to crowd to reach on person who's constantly talking to her. She can't quite hear the person but she's trying so hard that sweat builds on her forehead. She presses harder, forcing herself way beyond what her body probably can handle, firmly determined to hear what the person is saying. And then it happens. First she hears nothing at all but then she hears everything. It's compelling her as she finds herself lost in a trance of words. But not only can she hear. She sees too, something that resembles short films. As she presses further, as if to find something deeper and more meaningful than that the Emperor's son is hot she hears a scream. Is it herself? Is she screaming? No, she does not think so. So why can she hear a very clear scream now? And her name. Who is repeatedly calling her name?

"Sabine. Sabine stop. You have to stop." Stop what, she wonders. She isn't doing anything. And who is talking to her? It's making her lose her concentration and the films become blurrier and less clear until she can't see or hear anything at all. Then she opens her eyes to find Qardin right infront of her face with a mixed expression of admiration and confusion. She, equally confused, looks to the crying Senator daughter on the floor a few feet away. She's bleeding from her nose and ears and She looks frightened. When Sabine's pondering gaze falls to the shivering girl, the blonde lets out an agitated scream.

"Don't look at me you monstrous freak!" Her voice breaks at the end as she whips her face to the side, as if to hide from Sabine. She does not understand, what happened? Yes Rey may have zoned out for a bit but she plays does that. How could she possibly have missed an event whited cause this girls cut obvious distress?

"Sabine I think it would be for the best if you would just follow me outside for a bit. Just until things have calmed down." Qardin's voice is calming but it does nothing to sooth her confusion and worry. Has she done something? Will her only chance at a good life get snatched away from her like an unjust crime?

"O-okey." Her voice is unsure as she stands on shaky skinny legs to follow the old master. As she passes the room, ember eyes follows her form curiously. Sabine keeps her gaze steadfast on the exit ahead, afraid to meet the gaze of the next Emperor. She is embarrassed and watching him mocking her would not make her feel any better about herself. She is no masochist and will not meet his eyes. Sabine continues her steadfast walk and exits the room but does not notice how the dark gaze lingers on the now closed door. Not with an expression of mockery but one of slight curiosity, though as the redheaded girl at the front yawns deeply ad stretches her arms high above her head, his attention has affectively shifted.

"Do you know what it was that you did back there?" The old man ask her as he gestures towards the room they both just left. He does not sound angry, or even irritated but he is a tad worried. He is also very curious about her. She is not sure how exactly she knows this for his expression is almost impossibly passive. Sabine's gaze flickers unsurely at everything in the bright hallway they're standing, a bit awkwardly, in. Her nervous behaviour makes her angry. It's not like her to act in such a submissive way. Never has she been apathetic. It's hard to survive at the lowest level with an idle attitude. Yet now, when she is in a situation where she should act like the superior the Force makes her, she is nothing but the pathetic loser everyone expect her to be.

"No." She says quietly with downcast eyes. What did she do? One second everything was fine and the next the senators daughter was laying on the red floor, screaming and bleeding. She closes her eyes at the memory of the blood disappearing as it landed on the carpet. Crimson meeting crimson. Sabine finds the memory revolting but a small part of her still thinks the girl deserved it. Truthfully, Sabine is jealous of the girl. She has had everything handed to her on silver plate while Sabine had to live as an orphan, plagued by nightmares of her parents and her loneliness for years with no one there to comfort her. And that girl has the nerve to look at her with disgust. Yes, Sabine thinks, she deserved whatever happened.

Qardin sighs deeply which alarms her and makes her heart beat att dubble pace. "As you know, the Force is a very powerful thing that surrounds us all." He starts and she bitterly worries that he'll repeat his early speech once more. "Those of us who have enough midichlorians can learn to use the Force in ways most think of as impossible. We are able learn how to speak through it, see the future with it, manipulate the force around an object and some can enter minds with it.." Sabine's hazel widen in a confused realisation. Is he saying..? "Usually the Force takes time and exhausting concentration and dedication. Not all are ever even able to learn every aspect of the Force, the least of all the manipulation of the mind. Yet you, a parentless, low level citizen and very unaccustomed to the Force managed to read that girls mind without even trying to." Qardin does not mean to offend the icy blonde girl infront of him, but he can tell that she is hurt by the way he addressed her. He suppose being reminded of one's heritage when it's nonexistent does hurt. Yet it's the truth and Qardin does not lie or beat around the bush. He is nothing if not efficient.

Parentless, low levelled citizen. Orphan scum. Yes, Sabine thinks bitterly, it's what she is. Nothing more than a pathetic puzzle piece in the Empire. Even now, when her status as the lowest of low is officially history, she will never be anything more than that no anyone. Least of all the people that surround her this very moment. She's nothing but pitiful for thinking of this as a new beginning, an end to her miserable life that she's always wished to escape. Apparently she's read that senator girl's mind, with no experience or training and they still think of her as shit beneath their feet. Qardin still adress her as parentless and lowly even though those things are no longer relevant. Sabine ties her hands into poignant fists that could not hurt a soul. But apparently her mind can. She thinks back to the bleeding girl and is once again overflowed with a loathsome satisfaction. It was her who caused the girl that, apparently agonising, pain. Her emotions around the matter is tearing her mind apart. She did not mean to hurt her. Hell, she didn't mean to read the stupid girl's mind either. But she did, and somewhere within her, a swirling mist as dark as the prince's hair is swirling in satisfaction.

"Why did it hurt her?" Is the only question of many that Sabine asks out loud. Inside of her swirls hundreds more; How? Why? What does it mean? Her questions are an endless abyss that is impossible to fill. Qardin had expected to be bombarded with questions but he can tell that the girl infront of him is troubled, torn. Already she's battling sides that she does not know exist and he can't help but to feel empathy for her. He recognise the battle that he himself fight every waking second. The bearded man carries with in a coincidence that does not really belong in the Empire and has caused him many troubles through the years. Yet he chose the winning side out of selfishness and a temporary need for power. A need that has since subsided and at times he regrets his decision to leave the late resistance. Had he not, maybe his long lost love would be breathing still. Or they would both be one with the Force, he adds to himself bitterly. Nevertheless, it does not matter as he should not be thinking such treacherous thoughts. He is with the Empire and he has been since the end of the war. They have treated him well, mostly because of his strong connection to the Force but still, he should repay them with gratitude. And so Qardin pushes his empathy for this girl down. She will have to manage on her own, just as the rest of his new students will. Her torn feelings is her problem just as his was and she will have to solve it herself, just like he did. And so the bearded man tells the naive girl the truth.

"You tapped into an, for you, unexplored part of the Force with no idea of what you were doing and so you let your emotions control your actions." He starts without hesitation. He can only look the girl in the eye for a moment, finding it difficult to tell her the news that can be devastating for some. "Sabine, I sense intense emotions within you which is understandable when one considers the life you've had. Anger, jealousy and sadness are emotions which are constant with you." Already, Sabine readys to defend herself. Of course she is angry when she's never experienced a happy day in her life. Of course she is jealous of all those who had it better than her and of course she is saddened when she thinks back at her tragic childhood. The only thing that has ever been hers was her family and they have been dead for many years. Yes, she is a tragic individual whose existence is an insult to everything deemed impossible. She could have been dead years ago and how she isn't, she can't even start to comprehend.

"Traditionally, there are two sides that divide the Force." Qardin continues, not oblivious but uninterested in her mental outburst. Yes, Sabine knows of the sides that has raged wars for an eternity. The Jedi, a word more dangerous than any rebellious cause could ever be, and the Sith. Two orders of opposite sides of the Force. The Light and the Dark, whispers in the darkest corners of the lowest level used to tell. What they mean Sabine does not understand. It is forbidden to discuss. "And with those sides came different organisations. The Jedi order wielded the Light side, the Order of the Sith wielded the dark. As you know, those organisations are no more. Now there is only the Emperor and his Empire. His excellency is a known user of both, merciful but very powerful." She wants to scoff at the religious dedication this man possesses. She can't understand how anyone can be so fiercely loyal to big causes. Sabine is only loyal to herself.

"Yes I am aware." She says to speed him up. She had asked him a simple question and inly one for a reason. He eyes her strangely as he reads her thoughts. Qardin can help but to think of her as pellicular. A girl of the lowest level with such confidence and temper yet when he first entered the room, her distress at being observed was the first ting he noticed. Her emotions are as stable as a cracked kyber crystal when she should be dulled from a life filled with nothing but sadness and disappointments.

"The Light Side of the Force was aligned with calmness and was used for knowledge and defence. It demands serenity, peace and immense control. The Dark side thrives on pain, anger and fear. There is a middle ground and it's in that middle ground, in the Grey, that the Emperor draws his power from. He has learned to balance both sides of the Force in a way that made it possible to finally end the war raging between light and dark. It's the way that we teach you the Force." He takes a deep breath. "It hurt the girl who you read her mind because you did it through the Darkness. That students draw their power from one side of the Force is usual at the beginning of their training for balance is something that takes years to achieve and most never do. But one should always strive for it. Balance is the key to peace." He keeps talking but Sabine listens with only halv an ear. Her heart has already dropped immensely in her chest for even though she succeeded in using the Force, she does not ever want to become dark and evil like the legends of the Sith. To her the Sith are more despicable than the Jedi. Such thoughts could of course result in her head so she immediately buries them deep inside her mind.

"What does this mean?" Qardin deciphers many questions within her question and so he tries to answer the emotionally unstable girl simply.

"Consider this your first lesson. You should control your emotions better. Sometimes the Force will hurt but it shouldn't if not absolutely necessary. Your midichlorian count is high, perhaps the highest I've seen in decades, save for the Emperor and his son, but you should not let the Force control you. Let it be the other way around." He says nothing more as he starts walking away from the door leading to all the other students.

"What are you doing?" She asks him confused. Should she follow him or should she rejoin the others. He answers her question by waving for her to follow him. She sigh irritatedly at the man. If there is something that she despises then its unclear messages. Is it too much to ask for someone to just be straight with her? Frustratedly, she she follows him through a labyrinth of dark hallways for what seems like an eternity. Finally, when they enter a corridor with ten or so doors, her teacher speaks.

"This will be your home for the coming years." He gestures towards the first door to her left. "Each of the students will be living in these quarters, expect for his Highness of course." Qardin doesn't personally think of this as strange for he is the next Emperor of the galaxy and should be allowed to sleep wherever he pleases but Sabine scowls. This is yet another proof of the hierarchy that rules everything in this damned Empire. Everyone claims that being born with the Force rids you of all earlier social castes. She knows that won't be the case and that she will always be seen as beneath those born into wealth and privilege. She will never be enough for anyone. She will never, ever be like the beautiful girl who's mind she hurt with her damaged use of the Force and no one will ever want for her the way the way everyone wants for the pretty daughters of the rich. And there is nothing she can do about it but to scream in her mind at the injustice of her birth. Why is she alive when all she has ever felt is the pain that is her wrenched entity? A dark mist surrounds Sabine's vision and suffocates her in it's addicting embrace. She sees nothing but darkness as her mental scream turns physical and her dry eyes water. She falls to the floor, unable to stand due to the pain of her emotions and does not notice as the window at the farthest back of the corridor cracks into a million pieces. But Qardin does. And he has never been more afraid in his entire life.


End file.
